Carta de Despedida de la Iglesia Catolica al Imperio Romano
by Gordafabi
Summary: Que cosas tendrá que decirle la iglesia después de todo el tiempo que ha compartido con el imperio romano... iglesia CatolicaxRoma


Hola a todos! Estoy empezando a escribir historias, este es mi primer fanfic, se tratara sobre Hetalia, un anime que me gusta mucho ^^

He visto que nadie ha puesto en español, un fanfic del imperio romano y la iglesia católica. Sería interesante saber que pensaría si la iglesia fuera una chica, muy cristiana y animada con respecto al imperio romano, que casi desde que llego a su territorio, la persiguió y mando al coliseo a sus santos…

Pero exactamente xD que pensaría cuando sabe que no regresara jamás. **Espero que les guste ^^**

**Carta de la Iglesia Católica Al Imperio Romano**

Estimado Imperio Romano, hoy en la mañana mi superior me informo que iras a una guerra y que… posiblemente… nunca volverás. Cuando me lo dijo, no le creí, siempre con tu obstinación y tu bobería, vuelves, no importa cual difícil sea la guerra. Pero de todas maneras, te escribo esta carta para que veas que me preocupo por ti.

Si no vuelves, quiero que sepas que desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, con San Pedro, hace ya mucho tiempo, me llamaste la atención. Eres un gran imperio, sin embargo, eres tan bobo y muy pervertido. Casi recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me viste con Israel, mi hermana mayor, y me dijiste que era muy dulce y buena, también recuerdo perfectamente como Israel te pego y te insulto diciendo que no me pervirtieras. –Ríe – Definitivamente fue una muy rara presentación.

Paso el tiempo y me encariñe contigo. A pesar de que cada vez que me veías me pedias cosas indecentes –Se sonroja– y le repetías a Israel (a pesar que te golpeaba) que fuera más mansa y tranquila como yo, te quería. Pero, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, cuando Israel se reveló y tus soldados tuvieron que matarla, tus superiores me miraron con recelo.

Nuestra relación cambio drásticamente cuando tu superior: Nerón, acuso a mi gente de quemar tu amada ciudad… tu corazón: Roma. Desde ese momento toda tu gente y tus emperadores me odiaron y empezaron a perseguirme, mandando al coliseo a mi gente, que se convirtieron en mártires en honor a mi amado fundador: Jesús, el hijo de Dios. Tú cuando me veías me sonreías triste, hasta diría apenado, pero no importa, a pesar de todo eso, te perdono, tú nunca quisiste esto…

Cuando habían periodos de paz, yo me ponía a evangelizar a tu gente y a otras regiones: Atenas, Corintio, y muchas ciudades más. Me acuerdo que no entendías como un Dios nos puede amar tanto al punto de mandar a su propio hijo a sacrificarse, yo, con paciencia, te decía que mi Dios es un dios bueno, y que era muy poderoso, al punto de resucitar entre los muertos (aunque tampoco entendiste esto, pero bueno…)

Gracias a Dios, llego un emperador que detuvo las muertes de mi gente para siempre en tu imperio: Constantino. Ahí todo cambio, podía ir a la iglesia sin que me persiguieran, podía contarle a todos con libertad sobre mi amado Jesús y su santa madre: La Virgen María, además de mis mártires y mis superiores –Sonrió–

En ese tiempo paso algo que aun hoy, me da mucha pena recordarlo: Cuando pasaron unos años desde que mi religión era aceptada, yo te conté un deseo ardiente de mi corazón: Consagrarme a mi amado Jesús para siempre, pero… paso algo que no me esperaba, en vez de reírte o pensar en mujeres, me dijiste que no hiciera eso jamás, me tomaste de las manos y me abrasaste, diciendo que yo solo era tuya y de nadie más, yo me sonroje y te dije casi tartamudeando que por favor me soltaras, mi destino, como iglesia, era consagrarme a mi Dios y señor, no juntarme con hombres, menos si uno es la representación del imperio romano. Pero a cambio me dijiste que no te importaba, que desde hace mucho tiempo te gustaba y no me dejarías ir fácilmente, solo muerto me dejarías consagrarme a Jesús.

Desde ese momento me da mucha vergüenza mirarte a la cara, invento excusas para no verte (a pesar que va en contra de la ley de Dios) y te evito todo el tiempo. Cuando me ves siempre haces el ridículo (aun con mi superior, su santidad). Para pena mía, intentas besarme y abrasarme, me dices lo linda y tierna que soy, que te gustaría… que te gustaría… - se sonroja mucho y ríe nerviosamente- jejeje mejor no recordemos eso mi querido romano.

Te confieso que, aun con todo lo que tus emperadores le hicieron a mi gente, a pesar de ser tan bobo, te empecé a querer de forma diferente, no importa que cosas hiciera, siempre pensaba en ti. Cuando tu imperio se empezó a debilitar con luchas internas, yo te cuidaba y te decía que no te preocuparas, que todo estará bien. Tú siempre repetías: "gracias por ser tan buena y acompañarte en esto Cati *, y yo decía: No te preocupes Roma, yo siempre te cuidare –Sonríe y suspira– Ahí te reías de repente y me decías con cara de bobo: "Hera, Hera, cuanto admitirías que estas enamoradísima de mi", yo te repetía sonrojada, mirando a otro lado que no savia de que estabas hablando, que solo cumplía con mis deberes cristianos y tu finalizabas diciendo: "Si, si –se ríe– mentirosa", te me acercabas y me perseguías contándome como me besarías y que si estuviera en tu cama tu… –se sonroja y se empieza a reír nerviosa tapándose la cara– jejeje, fueron muy vergonzosos momentos…

Siguieron pasando los años, conocí a tus dulces nietos: Italia Veneziano y su hermanito: Italia Romano, son tan lindos los dos. También a sus amigos, cuando tenga tiempo los conoceré mejor. Me acuerdo también cuando me presentaste a tu mejor amigo: Germania, es muy misterioso, me pregunto cuando mis superiores me dejaran ir para evangelizarlo… ¿será difícil?

Cuando empezó el siglo V te empecé a ver pocas veces, seguías con tu mirada boba, pero… te veías muy golpeado y cansado. Tu imperio empezó a decaer, ¿desde cuanto? No lo sé… mí querido santo: San Agustin me comento que desde hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes que yo y mí amado Jesús existiera en la tierra, empezó tu decadencia. Yo espero volverte a ver, que me persigas con tus miradas bobas y pervertidas, y que…vuelvas de esa guerra y cuidemos juntos a esos niños, que serán futuras naciones…

Entonces, mi querido imperio romano, te esperare mañana, pasado mañana, si es necesario, por siempre. Si no vuelves… (Espero que no pase nunca) te prometo que cuidare tu legado, junto el de tu amada y admirada Grecia. Conmigo, tu imperio, aunque decadente, nunca será olvidado. **Yo… nunca te olvidare**, mí querido, **¿amado? **Imperio romano.

Te quiero

Dios te proteja y te guarde mi dulce amigo.

Bendiciones

**La Iglesia Católica**

¿Les gusto? Yo intente que el último párrafo quedara un poco dramático, todos sabemos que el imperio romano no volverá de esa batalla y que la iglesia católica esta enamoradísima del imperio romano xD solo que no lo quiere admitir… vi en un documental y en varias páginas de internet que los que cuidaron en la edad media el legado del imperio romano fue la iglesia católica. Los monjes copiaron a mano varias autores romanos .

Ahhh y Cati, que yo pongo en asterisco, en un apodo cariñoso que le da roma a la iglesia

Yo, si quieren saber, soy católica, si ofendí a alguien, lo siento mucho.

Dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
